Crossing the Lines
by Zuzubear
Summary: Noah has a past he rather leave behind. An upcoming mission interferes with that. Can Rex help him though this? Slash, crossdress!noah and mentions of child abuse and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey here i am! I'm not dead... even though some of you might want me to be bacause i STILL dont have the Rob/KF lemon up yet... erm yeah about that... it's like pulling out wisdom teeth without being put under. Immense writers block. probably the worst i've had in a while...*gets beaten with empty lemonade glasses by thirtsy fans* So here's some noex probably will be multi chapter.

**_Warnings!:_**_BoyxBoy NoahxRex(don't really understand why i love that pairing it came outta nowhere) Cross-dressing mentions of child abuse and maybe (if that damn writers block doesn't spread to my of fandoms) some adult themes dont like the click the little arrow button at the top of your screen. kthnxbai!_

"Why is he always late? His room is right down the hall." Dr. Holiday waited in the briefing room with Agent Six and Bobo. As soon as the words trailed from her lips, the evo bust into the room his favorite blonde trailing behind him.

"Okay White what do you want? Can you make it quick, I was in the middle of lapping Noah here in Tokyo Drift 2." Rex crossed his arms.

"I have a mission for you Rex. It might also involve Noah." White didn't sound right to Rex. Instead of the commanding overtone he usually had while assigning jobs, his voice was softer, if only just by a tiny bit.

"Alright! Come on tell us! What's the deets." Rex fist pumped with Bobo.

"You don't have a say in going Rex. This mission would only work with Noah, and he has a right to not agree to it." This sentence even made Six's head snap over to the blonde with a slim brow arched.

Noah looked at the screen, his eyes wary and stance defensive. "What kind of mission would give me this authority?"

"The Selvis Klan Corp. is having a demonstrating gala for all high up nobles in the science department. They taken extra care to make sure no one from Providence is attending." White looked more somber than usual.

A spark of recognition flashed across Noah's face at the name. "Selvis Klan? My…" He trailed off his face shifting to horror. "They hate me too." He whispered. Rex looked at Holiday and Six for answers but neither of them knew what could be running around the boy's head either,

"That's why I'm giving you the choice to opt out of the mission. The mission could cause psychological harm if you're not able to handle it. We would ask you to be Noelle, only for a few short hours." White amended as fear danced vividly in the boy's eyes his composed posture falling slightly.

"Who's Noelle?" Bobo whispered. Rex and Holiday were still confused. They shot a simultaneously glance at Six.

Six tried to comprehend what his old friend was talking about. Revelation hit him as an old conversation replayed in his head. _"I feel like you, Six. I found some poor kid living a sad life and took him in. Poor kid's parents hated his guts over something no one had control over."_

"Noah, the mission would ask for you to take Rex as your date as you cross-dress to sneak into the party." White was leaning on his elbows wishing he could be in the same room as the boy he had helped so many years ago, if only to comfort him as his painful past was brought up.

"My date?" The teens repeated in unison. Noah's voice had wavered and Rex was trying to hide his laughs. Not noticing the tears forming in his friend's eyes Rex slung an arm around his shoulders.

"How awesome of a mission would that be? Me as the strapping young man who's ready to protect their fragile and lovable girl from the things that want to taint her!"

"I'm sorry Rex," Noah's voice wavered. "I can't do it!" He wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"Wha? Oh come on Noah! It's just a dress for a few hours, I'm sure none of your friends from school will see you."

"Rex back off." Six warned taking a step towards the evo and blonde. Holiday and Bobo stood on the side of the room trying to figure out what they didn't seem to get.

"No. Why not, all you have to do is sneak into the party with me and make small talk with your family until the demonstration. Wouldn't you like to see your mom and dad again?"

"NO!" Noah yelled. "I hate them! I never want to see them again. Your parents at least loved you! Most of my family, parents included, hated me because I was born a boy. I couldn't even say the word 'Mom' unless I was in a dress and responding to the name 'Noelle'!" Tears poured from the blonde's eyes as he ran. Rex stood still as a statue as powerful wave after wave of guilt crashed into him.

"Noah was the kid?" Six turned to the Providence president.

"What kid?" Holiday awoke from what seemed to be a stupor.

"A few months after Rex was found and before the incident," White Knight grimaced at the memory. "I went home for the holidays. It was after dinner and we were about to have dessert. We invited the neighbor over. She had her grandson with her, but when I went to answer the door there was a little girl with her. As soon as they closed the door, my mom and the neighbor ran trough the house and closed all the blinds. Once they were done the old lady turned to the girl and told her to change. A small blonde boy had come down to eat with us. Later I found out the boy had been dressed as the girl. His parents were… abusive on the most part." White leaned against his laced fingers. A somber mood had settled in the room.

Rex ran out of the room, probably to find Noah. "Rex, give him time!" Holiday dashed after him, Bobo following probably just to watch the outcome.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't of even brought it up!" White slammed his fist down.

"It's okay. It was worth a shot." Seeing as there was no one else in the room but them, Six took off his glasses. If White hadn't been so upset he would of acknowledged this gesture as Six's form of understanding.

"I practically raised him to who he is today with the help of his grandma. I promised to take him away from all that abuse. I basically just asked him to relive it!" White breathed through his nose to calm himself. " I promised."

Hearing the shake in his best friend's voice Six spoke up again. "I know it's tough trying to be the makeshift parent. Just like real parents we can't keep all our promises. Noah is older and we had gotten him counseling. He may be cautious and scared but he's stronger now. I have faith in him."

"I do too, I always have." White Knight sighed before saying goodbye and shutting off the webcam he used to communicate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey im so sorry about not updating this! After my computer crashed i had to wait for my bro to restore and somehow he got all my info and stories and drawings back! As i went through them i saw this, read i,t remembered it, then felt really bad. I own u guys like 10 gr stories like seriously so if you have sugesstions or request plzplzplz let me know im going to update this as much as possible what with school, competition band, and a job!_**

**_Relating to the story:this is kinda leading up the actual date will be in the next chapter! Im back and im just warming up. Ill try to add ceasar because i wuvs him so much and i can totaly see Beverly trying to get Rex and Noah together yeah so please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Noah?" Rex knock at his room's door. Yes Noah would go hide in his room and lock it so even the owner of the room couldn't enter.

"I don't want to talk right now. Just come back later okay." The defeated tone made Rex cringe. He didn't like hearing his best friend like this.

"Noah, bud, this is my room. And I'm your best friend so it's my rightful duty to comfort you."

"No it's okay you have a mission to work on I'll catch up to you later." Noah sighed from the other side of the door. He wiped away the tears in his eyes angrily. 'Crying's what girls do! I am not a girl!' he mentally shouted.

"Noah," A voice called out apologetically. "I know I shouldn't have brought that up. If you still cringe at the thought we can just cancel the mission."

Noah knew when the defeat sank in. He pushed himself away from the door to face Rex's giant tv screen. Looking up at his mentor the blonde could feel a small amount of security wash over him. "No, we will never get an opportunity like this. If I can help in any way, I will."

"Good, I'm proud. Now you need to find Holiday and Beverly, they can probably help you the most." With a nod the teen left the room.

"Hey blondie!" Beverly's bright voice rang when she saw Noah enter her sister's lab.

"Hey, Bev is your sis-moh!" The boy's speech was cut off by a crushing hug from said doctor.

"Noah! Honey, are you okay? You know Knight didn't say those things to purposely bring the memories back, he really does watch over you." She held him at arms length keeping eye contact and for a small second Noah wondered if he was a real girl would his mother of looked at him with this much concern? The thought vanished as Beverly interjected.

"He knows, so stop starring at him like that. He might start to think you're a cougar." Noah giggled along with her as Holiday huffed walking away. "Yay you've finally let your hair grow so I can play with it." She squealed when the slightly older teen leaned against the table she was sitting on, so the he was close enough for he to mess with his hair.

Noah didn't bother to tell the girl that she wasn't the reason his hair had gotten longer. Coughing into his hand he got the courage to ask Holiday what he came here for. "Um Doc? I-I decided to do the mission. I need some help though, with, with the you know clothes. I'm not exactly the petite blonde I used to be." Seeing Holiday freeze Noah locked his gaze with his shoes.

Sensing the mood change Beverly let the soft blonde locks fall from her fingertips. Watching her sister carefully, the teen could see concern written across her face.

"Noah, can you handle this? It's-"

"Yes I can." The blonde hadn't looked up yet. He was gripping the table he leaned against so hard the his long fingers seemed white. The anguish was visible even with his head turned down, but when his face lifted and his eyes met the doctor,s there was an odd peace within the blue storming eyes. "I want to confront them."

With a nod the doctor pulled out a measuring tape. "38, hm a little wide for a girl but we can make you busty," She continued on ignoring the blush the flared across his face. "28, good good, and 38. Perfect measurements. Come on Bev, you get to help out on this mission."

"Really? What do I get to do?"

"We going to find Noah a dress." the older woman said with absolute seriousness.

"Oh Definitely green!"

The blonde gave her a look "You've thought about this haven't you?"

Her coy smile was all the answer he needed.

About an two hours later Rex was starring up at his ceiling concerned for his best friend. The way Noah acted, always trying to be so masculine. It should have been obvious. If he hadn't been so blinded by wanting to see his crush in a dress he would of notice the distressed quiver in his tone.

Wait! Due to Noah's upbringing he would never be into guys. Well that just killed any chance that Rex believed he had with the blonde.

A knock at his door jerked him out of his thoughts. "Noah?" He called throwing the door open. Instead he was met by Six who raised one eyebrow at his charges appearance.

"Do you always answer the door in just your sweatpants or is that just for Noah?" Six questioned. Looking down a himself the Spanish boy almost smacked himself in the face for forgetting he had been working out to let off tension

"Erm, n-no, it's just you know…I've been worried. He said he'd get back to me and he hasn't and the last time I saw him…" His sentence trailed off and the evo took the slightest raise of Six's eyebrows as a message of sympathy.

"Here, put this on and meet in the briefing room in fifteen minutes." Six handed him a box, which Rex abruptly tore open.

"A suit?"

"Yes, so you don't steal another one of mine."

"Wait does that mean…"

"Yes."

"He didn't do this because I…" Another question was left unfinished in the air for a moment before the Asian answered him.

"I don't believe so. I think he feels the need for closure." With that Six turned and walked down the hallway.

Noah's fingers shook as he smoothed the soft fabric down. He resisted the angry tears that threatened his vision as he fastened the hair band that gave him extensions. He clearly remembered Beverly's warning of the make up messing up. Last time he did this it wasn't so troublesome. There had been no make up or magic bras or heels. The stupid girlish underwear were now much more uncomfortable. The blonde kept telling himself that it was for the better, he would get revenge tonight.

Glancing over at his favorite picture, one of him and Knight when they were younger smiling at the fish that 8 year old Noah had caught, he felt just a twinge of guilt. After all his grandmother had taught him about, that he is who he was supposed to be born as, he felt like he was crossing her. She was probably rolling over in her grave as he pulled the long blonde hair that matched his into two equal pigtails. When this was all said and done he'd ask for a week's leave to visit her and apologize.

The face he saw in the mirror wasn't as painful as he had imagined it would be to see. Checking the clock he sighed, time to head down to the briefing room. He tried to tell himself that the fierce blush that spread across his face was due to anger at the catcalls, but he knew deep down that wasn't true. In truth he felt pretty. Boys aren't supposed to feel pretty and it was all his genetic family's fault.


End file.
